


[Vtrans] 14 reasons to love Dan Howell

by jilliancares, kaycee (kachesscrime)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kaycee
Summary: Author: @jilliancaresTranslator: @kachesscrimeSummary: Một danh sách dài vì sao Phil Lester yêu Dan HowellBản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Nghiêm cấm repost khi chưa có sự cho phép của người dịch và cấm sử dụng bản dịch vào mục đích thương mại





	[Vtrans] 14 reasons to love Dan Howell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jilliancares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/gifts).



Không có gì khó khăn để đổ đứ đừ vì Dan Howell. Kể từ lần gặp đầu tiên, cả một danh sách đã được lập ra trong đầu Phil, và ngày một dài thêm khi anh quen Dan càng lâu. Anh yêu mọi thứ về Dan, từ đỉnh đầu tới gót chân. Nhưng, có mười bốn điều Quan Trọng, với chữ Q và T viết hoa. Và đây là mười bốn điều đó.

1\. Nói dối.

Được rồi, tại sao đây lại là điều đầu tiên? Đơn giản thôi: Dan nói dối tệ chết đi được, và điều đó dễ thương kinh khủng. Dù là mấy lời cỏn con như "Em không để quên sữa trên bàn bếp" hay "K-không, em không tự sướng khi anh chưa cho phép", em ấy trông cưng muốn chết. Dan sẽ kiễng lên trên những ngón chân, tai ửng đỏ và ánh nhìn dán xuống sàn nhà. Em ấy không thể nói dối.

2\. Tay

Tay Dan có kích cỡ hoàn hảo, ấm áp nhưng không ướt át. Những ngón tay luôn nhịp nhịp trên mặt bàn, vừa dễ thương và khó chịu cùng lúc. Đôi bàn tay đó cực kỳ điêu luyện trong việc khám phá, kích thích những điểm nhạy cảm trên cơ thể Phil, khiến anh rên lên và run rẩy vì khoái lạc.

3\. Cáu giận

Nhiều người cảm thấy kì cục khi việc Dan cáu lại được đưa vào danh sách, thậm chí đứng ở vị trí thứ ba. Nhưng Phil không thể đừng được, bởi vì khi em ấy giận, tim anh lại mềm nhũn. Tay Dan (thứ mà anh mê đắm) vung lên trong không khí, trán nhăn lại và đỏ bừng. Anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ thắng trong một cuộc cãi vã, nếu như đối diện là Dan.

4\. Tiếng rên.

Cái này thì dễ hiểu. Phil tin rằng mình có thể lên đỉnh chỉ nhờ vào thứ âm thanh Dan phát ra nếu như nghe nó đủ lâu. Đó không chỉ là tiếng rên. Nó còn là sự kết hợp của tiếng gừ khe khẽ, tiếng thở dốc đầy hoang dại và tiếng nấc nghẹn trong hơi thở.

5\. Đánh răng.

Không, không phải vấn đề vệ sinh. Chỉ là Phil thích việc khuỷu tay hai người cứ chọc phải nhau liên tục khi đánh răng. Anh và Dan đều có vài vết bầm nho nhỏ giống nhau trên cánh tay. Cả hai có thể đổi chỗ cho nhau, để em ấy đứng bên trái và anh đứng bên phải. Nhưng, Phil biết Dan cũng thích điều này.

6\. Tóc.

Phil mê mệt tất cả mọi thứ liên quan đến tóc Dan. Anh thích khi tóc Dan để dài, những ngón tay anh lùa vào chân tóc Dan mêm như tơ. Anh thích khi tóc Dan cắt ngắn gọn gàng, phần tóc tua tủa ở gáy đâm vào bàn tay anh ram ráp. Anh yêu tóc Dan dù nó thẳng hay cong, dù nó khô hay ướt. Và Phil đặc biệt thích khi Dan cố chỉnh tóc mình, với cái đầu nghiêng nghiêng và đôi tay lóng ngóng lướt trên mái tóc.

7\. Tỉnh giấc

Dan luôn thức dậy với tiếng rên dài treo trên môi. Một cách dễ chịu để chào ngày mới, Phil đoán thế. Giọng em ấy luôn khàn khàn và chuếnh choáng như người say rượu, gương mặt ngơ ngác trướng môi trường xung quanh. Phil ước mình sẽ không phải thức giấc giữa đám cháy cùng Dan, bởi sẽ mất ít nhất mười phút để gọi em ấy dậy, và khoảng mười phút sau đó để giải thích chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

8\. Nấu nướng.

Không có gì quá đặc biệt về mấy món Dan nấu, nhưng dù gì thì Phil cũng thích cả thôi. Anh yêu việc Dan lẩm nhẩm theo một điệu nhạc ngẫu nhiên, yêu việc họ va vào nhau khi cùng nấu nướng, yêu cả việc Dan bày bừa rồi càu nhàu khi anh đương dọn dẹp với một nụ cười ngớ ngẩn.

9\. Những lần âu yếm.

Dan thích ôm ấp. Em ấy luôn tìm cách để chạm vào anh nhiều nhất có thể. Dù là vòng tay qua vai anh hay ngả mình vào vai anh, Dan đều thích. Miễn là cả hai ở cùng nhau, Dan sẽ cố để chạm vào anh. Phil yêu điều đó.

10\. Sự hậu đậu.

Phil tự nhận bản thân là một người vụng về, nhưng việc Dan cũng thường xuyên fuck up làm anh hứng thú. Nhìn bạn trai mình vấp chân trên cầu thang khá là thú vị (trừ phi em ấy bị thương, lúc đó thì chả vui vẻ gì nữa), hay lúc Dan đánh đổ hộp ngũ cốc. Thấy người yêu bị xấu hổ là một trong những thú vui nho nhỏ tội lỗi của Phil.

11\. Cơ thể.

Suit may đo đắt tiền? Okay. Đồ ngủ cũ rộng thùng thình và quá hai cỡ? Okay luôn. Khỏa thân như con gà luộc trên bà thờ? Okay nốt. Dan luôn hoàn hảo.

12\. Kinks

Mỗi khi Dan nói muốn thử thứ gì đó mới mẻ trên giường, mặt em ấy sẽ đỏ rực với đôi tay xoắn lấy nhau. Gần đây nhất, cả hai đã thử qua praise kink (bất ngờ thay, Phil khá thích điều này.)

13\. Trí óc tuyệt vời.

Dan là một chàng trai xinh đẹp, điều đó không sai chút nào. Nhưng hơn thế, Phil yêu sự thông minh của em ấy. Lúc nào Dan cũng như đang ngập tràn trong những ý tưởng sáng tạo hoặc những luồng suy nghĩ đan cài sâu sắc. Điều đó cuốn hút Phil khủng khiếp. Dan luôn biết phải tặng ai quà gì, hay giải quyết vấn đề này như thế nào cho tốt nhất. Trí não em ấy luôn hoạt động hết công suất kể cả khi đang giữa cơn existential crisis, làm tình mãnh liệt với anh, hoặc say bí tí.

14\. "Em ghét anh!"

Dan nói điều này nhiều như khi Phil nói yêu em ấy. Anh không thể ngăn mình yêu thích câu nói đó, không thể ngăn mình yêu việc Dan sẽ kiễng lên trên những ngón chân, tai ửng đỏ và ánh nhìn dán xuống sàn nhà khi lầm bầm trong họng. Mỗi lần Dan nói "Em ghét anh", Phil lại yêu Dan nhiều hơn, ngọt ngào hơn, đắm say hơn.

Kết luận lại thì, không thể không yêu Dan Howell được đâu.


End file.
